


Like A Virgin Blown For The Very First Time

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is a good boy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Merpeople, Misunderstandings, Nymphs & Dryads, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Sexual Humor, Supernatural Elements, Trust Issues, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Merfolk are very sensitive about their hair, thus why Viktor Nikiforov, despite his long luscious locks, has never been to a salon, but after his hair gets badly damaged in an unfortunate shampooing incident, he finally takes the advice to get professional help.... and meets the gentlest man on the face of the earthThere's a chance he's fallen immediately in love
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 362





	Like A Virgin Blown For The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this, I don't think

"Oh _cheri_....."

"I know....."

"What... did you _do_ to it...?"

Snapping his head up, pouting at his freind with frustration, Viktor put his hands on his hips

"I didn't-! ..Don't phrase it like a committed a murder!"

"You may as well have,"

"Ughhhh I _know_..." Viktor groaned, sighing heavily and flopping down in his chair, staring listlessly into the mirror at the pile of straw on his head that was once luscious silver locks

"I tried that damn new shampoo that JJ recommended!! As soon as I woke up in the morning it was like this!"

"But honey... that was over two weeks ago..."

"I know, and it still hasn't gone back to normal, I've tried everything!!"

"Except, evidently, talking to me,"

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this... and I know what you're going to say..." Viktor wimpered, sinking in his chair

"You most certainly _do_ know what I'm going to say," Chris said with a long, loud sigh, gently combing his fingers through his hair and immediately snagging a tangle, earning a wince from Viktor

"That hurts..."

"Then go to a salon and get it fixed," Chris insisted, pulling his hand back with a wince of his own

The brittleness of Viktor's typically downy soft hair was... _concerning_

"No!" Viktor insisted, tugging back and leaping out of his chair, a truly upset look crossing over his face

"Vitya, it's just a _salon_ , I'm not asking you to get your spleen removed or your teeth yanked out, I'm asking you to let someone put product on your hair,"

Viktor made a noise- somewhere crossed between a wimper and a cry-, and clung to his hair, hands wrapped around the ends defensively

Chris felt like slamming his palm against his forehead

"You merfolk and your hair..."

"I could say the same to you about your wings!"

Well, Chris supposed he had a point, but it wasn't a point he really appreciated...

"Vitya listen to me, your hair is _ruined_ and no amount of beauty-store shampoo or internet home remedies are going to help it, you need a professional, and if you don't fix it soon, it's just going to get worse and then it's going to be irreparable, or maybe even fall out, as it... already seems to be doing... just come with me to my salon, Phichit is wonderfull!! He's so gentle and soft, and he's a faery, not the same as a pod member, I know, but much better than a human, and... be honest Vitya..... you know that you can't get it fixed the way you usually would...."

He was right

Viktor knew he was right

Eyes downcast and heart heavy, his shoulders slumped and he felt his jaw tense

"You'll like Phichit, I promise, and he can fix this, please Vitya.... atleast give it a try?"

Sighing heavily, Viktor carefully turned the ends of his hair up and stared at the horribly dry, frayed edges, feeling a terrible weight of anxiety and depression settle over him

"......Fine," he spat in annoyance

"I promise nothing but to go with you,"

"That's all I'm asking for, _cheri_ ,"

~+~

"Chris!!! You know I'm not supposed to have favorites but how's my favorite client?"

"Just grand cutie, how's my favorite hair-stylist?"

Viktor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the clear flirting going on between the two of them

Honestly, he didn't know why Chris didn't just break down and ask the guy out already, Chris had been talking about him for months

Maybe incubi had a hard time with making commitments or Chris was just nervous to tell Phichit what he was or something....

"So what are you here for today? Cut? Color? Blow?"

"Mm actually we aren't here for me today, my freind here is having his first salon appointment and we wondered if you might be free for it?"

Judging by the expression on Phichit's face, wich had so quickly gone from jovial and jolly to disappointed and down, Viktor was willing to say that the answer to that was pretty clearly a "no"

Fine then, he'd just go home, they'd try another time, and he would be free for the day

"Unfortunately I'm booked solid all day, I was getting ready to tell you that I was going to put you with someone else... my partner Yuri is free though, he had a cancellation this morning,"

Chris glanced over his shoulder at Viktor, who was already shaking his head, and turned back to Phichit with a slight smile, clearly lacking in confidence

"Ah, _mon cheri_ , my darling Viktor is a bit ah.... sensitive? He's a mer, you see,"

Realization dawned over Phichit's face, followed quickly by a look of warmth and sympathy

Viktor hated that, he hated it when people pitied him

"Well even more reason for Yuri to take a look at him then, Yuri is so gentle and carefull, even moreso than I am, I think your freind will like him,"

Frowning a bit, Chris glanced over his shoulder at Viktor, seemingly pleading

"Vitya... atleast take your hat off so Phichit can see the damage,"

Well, that much he supposed he could do

The merman reached up, carefully pulling the wide-brimmed hat off and letting his dry hair unfurl from where he'd had it stuffed beneath

The way Phichit utterly blanched at the sight of Viktor's frizzy hair was enough of a statement to speak a thousand words

"See? I was hoping you could find some way to fit him in and fix this disaster," Chris noted

"I wish I could but my next few weeks are crammed... it's prom season, I don't have alot of spare appointments and none for the next few days,"

"Ah well, if you can't do anything you can't do anything, I'll just find a way to fix it myself," Viktor shrugged

"Oh you poor thing.... honey that's... not going to go away on it's own, you need professional help,"

"D-Don't say it as though I'm clinically ill," Viktor squeaked

"Well bad hair is sort of it's own illness..." Phichit reasoned "gently"

"Look, I promise you, I _promise_ you, Yuri Katsuki is the most gentle-handed man to walk the earth, just let him _look_ at your hair and if you don't immediately adore him we won't say another word, ok?"

The promise of being left alone to his misery was too good to ignore, so with a solemn nod, Viktor handed Chris his hat and let Phichit guide him into a chair

He looked like he was walking to his death

"Ok cutie, I'll send Yuri your way, before somebody else calls to fill his empty slot, he's as popular as I am,"

It was said with a wink, teasing and playfull, but Viktor felt nothing but anxiety as he stiffly waved back, sinking into his chair when Phichit left

"I really do think you'll like him," Chris mused as he sat in one of the empty lobby chairs across from Viktor, but the merman was less sure

"Have you ever even met him?"

"Well not formally.... I always schedule with Phichit, but I've met him a few times in passing and he seems nice,"

Hardly a glowing reveiw from Viktor's standpoint

But he didn't have alot of time to dwell on it either, before the cutest little brunette Viktor had ever seen came bounding towards him

With big blue-framed glasses and soft looking pale skin and bright brown eyes, Viktor would have been immediately in love if it weren't for the fact that this was also clearly the man who was about to touch his hair

"Hi, you must be Viktor," the cutie with the glasses said, his expression warm and sweet as he stepped behind Viktor

"I'm Yuri, Phichit's partner, you have _lovely_ hair..... or... well, I mean, obviously it's not in the best condition right _now_ but I can tell that it's _usually_ quite a spectacle... may I ask what happened to it?"

Oh he was... really polite... and not touching Viktor's hair yet, much to his relieved surprise

"Bad shampoo recommendation, the kind I've used for the past ten years suddenly stopped being made so I had to switch and this shit... it just _ruined_ me with one wash...."

"Mm... I'm so sorry to hear that... but I think I can fix it if you'll let me, may I touch it?"

Viktor was quiet for a moment, before ultimately giving a small, jerky nod of approval, wich seemed to absolutely light Yuri up like a Christmas tree

The silver-haired beauty tensed the minute Yuri reached for him, but his hands were just so... _gentle_...

The way he caressed Viktor's hair was almost with reverence, and even in it's straw-like, tangled, horrid state, it actually felt _good_ for him to run his fingers through it, so carefully avoiding tangled spots and gently weaving through the healthier strands to minimize any discomfort...

It actually felt _nice_

"Mm... yeah.... I think I can fix this, but I'm going to have to ask you to trust me ok? I promise not to do anything you tell me not to, but I have some special products that I think will help... if you'll let me apply them?"

His voice was so sweet, expression so warm, Viktor felt almost _compelled_ to say yes....

"I-I....... yes..... ok," he mumbled shyly, his face turning pink as he watched Yuri's expression glow, the reflection in the mirror in front of them was so beautifull that Viktor wanted to turn around and give him a hug

Damn....

"Perfect, thank you so much for trusting me Viktor, I promise not to betray that, give me just a few minutes to get a station ready for you ok?"

"S-Sure..." Viktor mumbled back, watching as the brunette practically glided away from him and headed across the salon

And if Viktor spent a little extra time watching him leave... well.... that was nobody's business but his own

"Wow, I can't believe you gave in so easily," Chris mused in utter amazement

"Yeah, neither can I, what is he? A siren?" Viktor frowned in his freind's direction

"No no, and not a human either, I swear," Chris laughed in return, clearly finding this situation more amusing than Viktor did

"I believe he's a Wood Nymph,"

"Is that so?" Viktor asked blandly

Funny, he really would have pegged Yuri for something with powers of persuasion....

"Viktor, do you really trust me so little that you think I would bring you to someone who would manipulate you into trusting them? That hurts,"

"N-No not intentionally, I just...."

Viktor paused, biting his tongue, he supposed there was no way for that to sound any less bad than it already did...

"I understand," Chris promised gently

"But Vitya, you'll have to trust someone sometime, sooner or later, they aren't all like before,"

Viktor inhaled deeply, then exhaled, leaning back and staring into the mirror

"I know,"

He just wasn't ready to hedge his bets on the cute hair stylist yet

He wanted to, but....

Viktor's mind didn't always cooperate with what he wanted

~+~

"I'm going to start by brushing out the tangles, then I'm going to spritz it with warm water, Phichit said you're a merman, does your tail pop if you get wet?"

"No... I have to be submerged," Viktor explained simply as he watched Yuri flutter around his station like a busy bee, or a pretty pixie

It was kind of adorable

"Got it, good, still, I'll try to keep the water away from your skin to prevent scaling... once your hair is damp I'll condition it with fresh sea foam, wich should heal the majority of the damage, we''ll let that sit under heat for twenty minutes and then I'll wash it with sea salt shampoo and conditioner, are you ok with all of that?"

Was he...?

Was he really willing to let a total stranger touch his hair more than he'd ever even let his best freind...?

"Yes," he decided with a bit of hesitance, biting the inside of his cheek

"Just... promise me.... no scissors, right?"

"Scissors?" Yuri asked with confusion, tilting his head

"Why would-?"

All of a sudden, the realization came over him, and Viktor nearly winced, watching the flash of understanding and pain and sympathy cross over his expression all within a matter of seconds

"Someone cut your hair..." Yuri concluded quietly, frowning with pity as he moved to stand behind Viktor, gently gathering his long silver strands into a single bundle, holding them together near the bottom and grabbing a brush from the table beside him, starting to brush out the ends

Viktor was nearly holding his breath with anxiety and anticipation, waiting on the familiar shots of pain to radiate through his scalp

....But they never came....

"Yes," he said after a beat, somewhat still in disbeleif with the fact that another person was brushing his hair and it didn't hurt...

That was certainly new

"I decided to live on land when I was a teenager, I hadn't had a pod in a long time so... it seemed like the best decision, I got taken in by a human couple, but..... the male insisted that 'proper gentlemen' don't have long hair so...."

"So he cut your hair..." Yuri concluded quietly, sounding almost as devastated as Viktor felt as he dragged the brush through he stiff silver locks, somehow still managing to avoid hurting Viktor, even as he moved the brush further and further up through his long hair

"He cut my hair,"

"Oh I'm so sorry.... no wonder you're hesitant to let people touch it..."

For merfolk, their hair was their greatest treasure, they always grew it out long and took good care of it, and for someone else to be granted the privilege of touching it- not to mention actually _doing_ something to it like styling it or washing it- was considered a real honor- it was considered _intimate_

The honor, the intimacy, the _choice_ Viktor should naturally have in the matter, had been taken away from him in a moment toxicly mixed with a cultural barrier and a human who- as humans so often did- thought he knew better than Viktor did, merely because he was human

The betrayal of it had never quite healed

"I'm..... trying to get past it,"

"I can see that, and I'm so proud of you for trying so hard, and beyond honored that you're trusting me with this,"

The words "proud" and "honored" sent little shivers through his spine, like butterflies under his skin, and he felt a little more relaxed as Yuri set the brush down and started to unwork some of the tangles by hand, fingers tugging and sifting through them as if weaving silk

Still, it didn't hurt

He was used to people being so much more rough with his hair

Even with other Mers, they hadn't been this gentle- not to mention the landwalkers and especially _humans_ who felt like they had some kind of _right_ to his hair just because it was in front of them so would reach out to touch, grab, or _cut_ his hair without his permission

But Yuri....

Yuri touched his hair with the kind of gentleness and _reverence_ that it deserved....

It had Viktor's heart doing strange things

"D-Do you um.... see alot of Mers in here?" Viktor asked slowly

"Mm? No not really, few go to salons you know? Well, other than Mer-specialty salons I suppose,"

"Right.... what of you personally? Are you... familiar with Mer hair?"

"No, you're my first,"

Yuri paused, standing stock still all of a sudden

"I-I'm not doing it wrong, am I?"

"N-No!! No no, you're.... _perfect_ ,"

The smile was back, and Viktor suddenly felt a wash of ease fall over him, even as his face flushed pink

"Oh... good, then I guess I'll try to continue being perfect,"

Was Yuri... _teasing_ him...?

Was he... _flirting_... with him?

Should Viktor try to flirt _back_?

"I'm just surprised, you're... so good at this, most people aren't, even other Mers can be rougher than this at times,"

"Mm... Mers aren't the only ones with sensitive hair, and I'm a very gentle-natured person," Yuri explained, evidently finished with detangling Viktor's hair as he grabbed the squirt bottle of water next to them

"I can tell," Viktor noted with a small smirk

Yuri combed his fingers through Viktor's hair one more time, surprising the merman with how easily they went through, before grabbing the bottle and-... hesitating..

"Oh... shoot.. I thought I had my sea foam here.... give me just one second ok?"

He set the bottle down, and as soon as he started walking away, Viktor practically climbed over the back of the chair to watch him go

_Damn_

He was almost as beautifull from behind as he was from the front...

The sound of snickering caught his attention, bringing him to jerk his head up and glare at Chris, who was watching Viktor with amusement

"Easy there Casanova, he's a bit skittish,"

Viktor _really_ hoped Chris didn't know that from experience, but considering he was an incubus.... he probably did.....

That was fine though, Viktor figured, settling back in the chair with a blush on his face

He wouldn't scare Yuri off, he was going to be a perfect gentleman and lure Yuri in with his charms alone

~+~

When Viktor said "charms", he had sort of forgotten that Yuri was going to be turning his best asset into a big foamy blob and that the rest of him was going to be covered in what more or less amounted to a giant tent ~~it was a loose fitting robe~~

Hard to be charming when the object of your affection is two seconds away from being able to turn your hair into the shape of soft-serve ice cream

"You own a pet daycare center? Oh that's so great!!"

Oh well, atleast Viktor's career path seemed to be impressing him

"Thank you, it's becoming somewhat successfull so I suppose I have reason to be proud of it,"

"I think you should be proud of it even if it wasn't, that's a great business to have,"

"I'm glad you think so, if you have a dog or a cat or something then perhaps you'll bring them by someday?"

"Ah... well... I _did_ have a dog... but unfortunately he passed away last year, I've.. yet to get another, due to being busy with the salon,"

Oh.. Viktor's heart broke just a little at that....

He would have been a wreck if Makkachin had passed away, poor Yuri...

"But now that I know I have a good place to leave them wile I'm at work, maybe I won't be dogless for _too_ much longer,"

Viktor beamed a little at that, his eyes lighting up

"I hope you do get another, I remember how lonely I was before I got Makkachin,"

"Mmm... it's definitely.. an empty spot in my life... but I'm not entirely alone atleast, I live with Phichit and his three million hamsters so atleast my life isn't _totally_ devoid of the furry folk,"

"Oh really?" Viktor laughed, though... his expression fell a little as realization crashed into him

Phichit had called Yuri his partner earlier and now Yuri said they were living together....

Were they possibly a couple?

Maybe that was why Chris hadn't pursued Phichit, because he was already spoken for...?

"Yeah, everytime I turn around Phich has a new hamster,"

"That's alot of hamsters," Viktor snorted, just as Yuri apparently finished with the sea foam treatment, pulling Viktor's hair up gently and twisting it to stay on the top of his head

"It's a ton of hamsters," Yuri agreed, taking his gloves off

Ah, he was getting ready to leave...

"Are you and Phichit a thing?"

.....

Well there was no taking _that_ back

"I mean... well... you two are so close, it's just... are you... together?"

Yuri looked almost amused by that, lips tugging upwards a little more as he put a clear net over Viktor's hair and turned on some sort of alien-esque ring.... thing... that Viktor was willing to guess was a heater

"No, we're just very, _very_ good freinds, but the romance has never quite happened, we're both single,"

Oh, furthering the question of why Chris hadn't made a move yet then...

But that was certainly a victory for Viktor

"I'll have to remember to ask about _your_ love life when I come back, I have to go check on someone's color,"

"Ofcourse," Viktor smiled adoringly, watching Yuri leave wile the question of _what love life?_ rang through his head

Viktor didn't _have_ much of a love life

He wasn't really a fan of _people_ and even when he wanted company he just... found it so hard to _trust_ anyone...

People were always the same, always selfish, always trying to take more than they were given...

He never had a good taste of them in his mouth, so to speak

But maybe he could just sum it up with "I'm single too"

Yuri hadn't gone into detail about it, after all, so why should he?

Viktor spent the next twenty minutes thinking about this shit

~+~

Viktor had never let anyone wash his hair before

It hadn't exactly been necessary in the ocean, and since coming to land, well....

The idea of letting anyone else wash his hair was nerve-wracking, but the idea of _Yuri_ touching him in any and every way imaginable was becoming very appealing....

It was a strange intersection to try to cross

Viktor still didn't feel exactly _comfortable_ with his head inside a porcelain bowl, but he calmed, as he always seemed to, as soon as Yuri's fingers were in his hair, combing through the ends and rinsing with quickly heating water, going out of his way to avoid letting the water splash against Viktor's skin

It was just....

Yuri was _amazing_ , that was all

"What made you want to work with hair?"

It was a question that had been in Viktor's mind since he met Yuri, so he was finally blurting it out

Yuri didn't really seem like a stylish type of person, from what they'd talked about already, Viktor just couldn't peg him as someone who cared about appearances the way Phichit- who he had overheard more than once rambling on to Chris about new fashions and styles- seemed to be

"Can I tell you a secret?" Yuri asked softly, his voice playfully low and quiet

"I never really wanted to,"

Ok, _that_ was surprising

"Phichit has always wanted this salon though, ever since we were kids, he talked about it all the time, I never really had any career desires of my own so I thought, why not? If I could help Phichit's dream come true, then I wanted to do that, so I came into it for him, and it's a nice job, I like it, so it worked out in the end,"

That was.... certainly not the story Viktor had expected

He couldn't imagine dedicating so much of your life to something that you don't even care about, but...

"Ok, so, you don't have any career dreams, what dreams _do_ you have?" Viktor asked curiously, glancing up at Yuri as the Wood Nymph started to rinse around his scalp

Damn... the hot water felt so nice....

"I-... it... not much of anything really, it's.. stupid to define it as a dream,"

Viktor pouted, resisting the urge to shift around so he could look Yuri in the eye

"Yuri, no dream is stupid, even if it's just dreaming about getting ice cream after work, that's still a dream, albeit an easily accomplishable one,"

Yuri atleast seemed amused by that, chuckling at the idea as he started lathering shampoo into Viktor's hair

Damn, for someone who was so reluctant to let other people touch his hair, Viktor was certainly enjoying this...

Although he was fully aware that that was mostly due to Yuri's gentle touch, he knew for a fact he would have been climbing the wall by now if someone rougher was touching him....

"I guess that one _is_ easily accomplishable," Yuri mused with a smile

"I just... want a family, that's all, my parents own an onsen in Japan, so I was raised with a really close family, self-owned business, small town, a really quiet life, I know alot of people in that situation would ache for adventure but... just moving to the states was enough of an adventure for me, hell just living in a world full of humans is _enough_ of an adventure for me... I want a quiet life, a happy life, with people I care about and a dog or... maybe two? I know it sounds ridiculous,"

"It doesn't sound ridiculous at all," Viktor promised quietly, eyes downcast

"I've always wanted something similar, I'd love to go back to the sea someday, but I can't really say I'd like to stay there permanently, the land world has alot of struggles and frustrations, but there are parts of it I wouldn't trade for anything in the universe,"

"Like dogs?" Yuri guessed with a small smile

"Like dogs," Viktor agreed, laughing in return

Yuri wasn't wrong though- Viktor wouldn't trade dogs for _anything_

Being a merman on land was... _alot_

There was already so much to deal with there, he wasn't crazy for wanting a quiet life, was he?

And it had been so long since Viktor had had anyone he considered to be a family....

Merfolk weren't meant for solitude, that was why they always had pods, and the loneliness Viktor had been living through the majority of his life now was starting to become suffocating....

"I can't blame you for that," Yuri agreed, starting to rinse Viktor's hair now

"I've always loved dogs, in fact, when I was a toddler, I wanted to be a vet,"

"Really?" Viktor grinned

"Oh that would have been so fantastic for you, I bet animals _adore_ you, with how gentle and sweet you are,"

Yuri, from what Viktor could see of him, was starting to turn red

 _Imagine that_...

"Well, I _am_ good with animals.. but I could never do that, as soon as I was old enough to realize that healing animals meant having to see them hurt and sick in the first place, I dropped the idea like a hot rock, that was the only career goal I ever had,"

"Yuri.... what a big heart you have," Viktor chuckled lightly

What an amazing person, so kind-hearted that he only ever wanted to help animals but couldn't upon empathizing too much with their pain, then dedicating his entire career to making his freind's dream come true, what-

"Yuri!!"

Suddenly yanked out of the quiet and calm moment they were experiencing by some blonde with a red streak in his hair and a stray fang, a small series of unfortunate events occurred

Viktor, startled, jerked upwards

Yuri, equally spooked, nearly dropped the spray hose on Viktor's head

And the combination of these two incidents caused the warm water to spray Viktor right in the face.. and down through his chest

"O-Oh sorry did I startle you? I just needed to know where the _Fee De Glace_ shampoo is,"

"T-Top shelf in the red cabinet in the back room," Yuri mumbled back, earning a bright "Thanks!" as the chipper blonde headed in the opposite direction

It was at this moment that Yuri looked down, gasping quietly upon seeing the soaked merman's face

"O-Oh no... oh Viktor I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine Yuri, it's just water," Viktor chuckled softly

Although, he could feel his skin starting to scale underneath the moisture....

"R-Right, uh, j-just let me grab some towels," the stylist squeaked anxiously, running off towards what Viktor assumed was another back room

He couldn't help watching Yuri go, a quiet and adoring sigh leaving him as he did

His mind was made up, he _had_ to ask Yuri out

He just needed to find a way to summon the courage before he left....

~+~

If Viktor had thought Yuri's attention was nice before, he was particularly head-over-heels _now_

Hair finally shampooed and conditioned, and skin dry once more from where it had been soaked before- human again, after a breif period of his scales appearing, wich Yuri had commented were _"Absolutely beauifull"_ and thus tempted Viktor to splash himself again just to try to impress the nymph- Viktor was finally in the last stage of having his hair done- drying it

Little did he know as he followed Yuri to another station that this would somehow be the most daunting task of all

Viktor had never blow-dried his hair before, Mer hair was so delicate that it was generally unwise to expose it to harsh elements like heat, and he had never liked the process anyway when it was so much easier to just let it naturally air dry, so when he sat down, he wasn't quite prepared for what was going to follow

"Would you like a blow out?"

....

There were three problems with this:

1\. Viktor was woefully unfamiliar with hair related terminology

2\. Viktor's English still wasn't perfect; he had lived in Russia initially after deciding to live on land and English was only his third language (after Mer and then Russian) so he wasn't _entirely_ familiar with all English terms either

And 3. A blow-dryer was in work not far from him, he hadn't _entirely_ heard Yuri right to begin with

This made for a pretty toxic combination of mistakes

"E-Excuse me....?"

"A blow out," Yuri repeated, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table, slicking his own hair back with his fingers and suddenly turning "Adorable hair stylist" into "Sexy Eros Nymph"

This only furthered the problem

"It would be no extra charge," he added, as if that was the problem Viktor was having with this language disconnect

"I-Is uh... that.... typical... of you to offer?" Viktor finally managed to squeak

"Well no..." Yuri mused slowly, stepping behind Viktor and gently combing his fingers through his still damp hair

"But I really like you, and your hair is just so _lovely_... you don't have to agree, ofcourse, I just thought you might like it, I promise it'll feel good,"

Oh Viktor had very little doubts that it would feel _very_ good

Because Viktor kept mistaking "out" for another three letter word often following the word "blow"

"You ah... really don't mind?" Viktor asked in surprise and confusion

"No not at all, I'm pretty good at it and I'm very fast, so it won't take long,"

Viktor turned pale, worried that Yuri was absolutely right- that it _wouldn't_ take long, because Viktor was so attracted to Yuri already and was already so relaxed and felt so nice from the hair treatment that the thought of Yuri _blowing him out_.......

But that didn't mean Viktor _wanted_ it to be fast

"I'm glad you're confident but atleast give me _some_ credit," he mumbled shyly, face pink

Yuri, who had been in the process of pulling a hair-dryer from it's compartment in the table, stared at him in confusion, head tilted

"...Huh...?"

...Blow....

Blow... _dry_.....

Blow-.............. _oh_

"N-Nothing, I said nothing!" Viktor squeaked immediately, his face as red as a cherry as Yuri turned the blow dryer on and ran the air across his hand, testing the heat

....Ahhhh..... why did that still look kind of arousing....?

_DAMMIT_

"Y-Yes! Yes I would very much like for you to blow me!"

Hearing it right after he said it, Viktor realized his mistake, Yuri's face turned pink, and he heard a howl of laughter from somewhere in the salon that distinctly belonged to Chris

"I-I mean.... ahh...."

Sighing miserably, Viktor covered his hands over his face in embarrassment

"Oh fuck me..." he mumbled to himself, tensing when he felt familiar fingers glide across his shoulder and start working into his hair

"Ok," Yuri hummed, voice a bit lower and more seductive than usual

"But just not in the salon,"

.............

Yes, fuck him indeed

~+~

"And here I thought your hair was stunning before," Chris hummed, wistling lowly as Viktor gave his luscious silver locks a swish

"Right? I never knew getting a boyfreind would be so great for my hair!" Viktor beamed

In the three weeks since knowing Yuri, Viktor's hair had become more vibrant than ever

It hadn't even behaved this well when he was still underwater, but _now_...

It was so soft that it barely even felt _real_ , so shimmery and shiny that even other Mers would be jealous, and so long and pure.....

Yuri helped him with it, recommending products, explaining to Viktor the best way to care for it out of water- something that he would have learned if he'd still had a pod but without one...

Well, Yuri's help extended far past just recommending shampoo and telling him what the best kind of brush to use was

Evidently, he liked playing with Viktor's hair as much as Viktor liked Yuri touching it

Yuri could barely keep his hands off of it and for once, Viktor didn't mind

He braided it for Viktor, often growing flowers from his palm to weave into it, he brushed it at night, he washed it whenever he could, and there were many... _many_.... blowouts

(Well, maybe not that many _actual_ blowouts, Viktor's hair was still sensitive to heat, but the other kind of blowout tended to help too, with overall health it seemed, who knew sexual health could have such a big impact on a person?)

"You can touch it, if you want," Viktor offered quietly, taking Chris by surprise

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm.... learning to be ok with trusting people, Yuri is helping alot,"

Smiling, Chris leaned closer, gently running his fingers through Viktor's hair and noting that for once, Viktor didn't tense or flinch away

"My god that's soft..."

"Right?" Viktor beamed

"Well I hate to say 'I told you so' _mon cher_ but..... I told you so,"

"You did," Viktor relented with a nod, his expression warm as he pulled back, taking his freind's hand

"And I'm going to pay you back for that,"

"Oh?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised, as Viktor took his hand

"Yep, we're going to the salon, I spoke with Yuri last night, turns out Phichit has been quite interested in giving you a _blowout_ too but has been waiting for you to make the first move, now that prom season is over..."

"So I unintentionally helped you get the boy, now you're doing the same for me?" Chris asked with a grin

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Viktor insisted, giving his freind's hand a tug

And if he got to spend a little time with Yuri during work hours, well.... Viktor could certainly find a way to enjoy that

Maybe Yuri had a few minutes to spare and he could do Viktor's hair again

....

Or, you know, just do Viktor, that would be fine too


End file.
